<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treason: A Result by EmiStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008068">Treason: A Result</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiStone/pseuds/EmiStone'>EmiStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiStone/pseuds/EmiStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Might expand into a full work, just a one shot of a conversation if Jon had chosen to pursue treason after Kel killed Blayce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tamora Pierce</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treason: A Result</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from an AU I thought up but am debating continuing. Lemme know if you like it and I will.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m afraid it’s going to have to be treason charges. Nothing else will placate the conservatives when they hear this, and word is <em>going</em> to get out.” Jonathan of Conte said, turning to his wife and Princess Shinkokami from a report of Lady Knight Keladry’s actions across the Scanran border. Spectacular as they were, ignoring direct orders in war time only warrants one reaction.</p><p>“I must send word to my uncle, if it pleases, your majesty. May I leave to do so?” Shinko asked politely, eyes glittering in rage behind a <em>shukusen</em> held with white knuckles. Jonathan of Conte and Thayet looked at her in surprise, this one of the first times they had seen their future daughter-in-law enraged.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Jonathan paused delicately, “I thought you agreed to call me Jon in private, Shinko. I’ll be your father-in-law soon.”</p><p>“I must write to see if that is still the case, your Majesty.” Shinko bowed, deeper than any since her arrival and much more formal. “I ask leave to tell him and my ladies of your decisions here and the news you have shared of Keladry-chan.” Thayet gripped her husbands wrist in warning, though he could plainly see something amiss as well.</p><p>“It will be public news soon enough. If you do not mind dispensing with the formality for a minute, I know you and your ladies are friends with Lady Knight Keladry and this must be awful news, but why might your imperial uncle find this news so prescient?” Shinko’s <em>shukusen</em> shut onto her palm with a solid thwack, moving more in the manner Thayet has seen in training than in the graceful fashion she was more used to seeing in Shinko. A feeling of a foot falling off a cliff not seen filled both royals.</p><p>“Keladry is a great favorite of my uncle’s. Though she had little idea. He was much chagrined when she chose to return to Tortall to pursue knighthood, though respected her too much to block the choice.” A small smile graced Shinko’s face, softening the thunderous expression slightly, “He was likely the only one more pleased than the conservatives when you pushed the probation year forward, thinking he would get his little ashisutanto—assistant— back. He will wish to know of this news of her accomplishments—and fate—as soon as possible.” The sensation of falling became more concrete to both royals.</p><p>“And you believe this may threaten the treaty? Surely if Lady Keladry’s… status could shift the foundation of the treaty we should have been made aware.” Jonathan said seriously.</p><p>“Kel never mentioned that she knew the emperor at all, Shinko. And we’ve had plenty of time for her to mention it in morning glaive practice and on the Progress. Not to mention we wouldn’t have placed her that close to the border, regardless of what Lord Wyldon said.” Thayet interjected, showing more concern.</p><p>“She did not know. She mentioned we were childhood friends, I believe? But that she did not know I was of a royal house.” Thayet and Jon exchanged looks.</p><p>“You said your family was out of favor. And you liked having a friend who didn’t know.” Thayet replied slowly.</p><p>“Indeed. And none have asked what caused me to gain such favor as to be sent as the representative of my people to this nation.” There was a long pause.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“My family never gained favor. Instead they were all slain. By assassins as we sat for a tea ceremony. Keladry was there, it was Lord Sayuko’s most blessed day, so we felt justified in the subterfuge of not telling her our origins. My parents and siblings found the jest most satisfying, we never discussed it but I believe Kel’s most… direct manner is sorely refreshing to those in royal positions.” Shinko took a deep breath, swinging her <em>shukusen</em> up as she gathered her emotions before plunging back in. “The assassins were disguised as servants. My family was raised in the imperial household, where all must turn away from their superiors as they passed. Thus they had never thought to memorize their own servants faces, and were not alarmed when a new set came behind all to serve.”</p><p>“And Kel?”</p><p>“You have met Kel, your Majesty. Do you believe the girl who would repeat four years as a page to save her maid, who set up self defense classes for her and all woman in the Lower City, was likely to make the same mistake? She realized something was wrong immediately. She yelled alarm, managing to distract the one behind me enough my throat was not cut with the rest of my family. She then elbowed him straight in his… stones and, dragging me from my stupor on the ground, pushed me down the road in front of her.” Shinko took a deep breath, seeing images that she would never forget, that she still to this day saw in her dreams. “Kel grabbed two <em>naginata</em> that were lain against the wall as we ran, and shoved one in my hands, though I regret I was too stunned to use it properly. She had no such problem, she slit her kimono and mine and threw off her shoes to run backwards, stabbing at them to keep them at a distance. Though the <em>naginata </em>must have been twice her size. The assassins had not killed the guards, only the servants, as they assumed that none would survive their initial attack and they would disappear into the woods past the pagoda. Kel slew three assassins, slowed in their movement as we suddenly were not, before the guards came and took care of the rest. She saved my life that day, as I need not say.”</p><p>Thayet and Jon exchanged glances, before Thayet stepped forward and grabbed Shinko’s hands around her <em>shukusen</em>, gently pushing the shaking Yamani princess back into her seat and shoving a cup of tea into her hands to replace he fan.</p><p>“Darling, I am so sorry. I know what it means to be the last of your family, and you have both of our sympathies and respect. To survive that at such a young age is astounding. To do so and be as kind and strong as we know you… there are no words.” Shinko steadied.</p><p>“Thank you, Thayet. I apologize for my composure. I only meant to show how much Kel means to me, not just as one of my closest friends, but also as a savior and a fellow survivor. She helped me more than anyone else could.”</p><p>“I imagine so. It is part of why the bond between Buri and myself is so strong. If we had had any idea, I am sure we would have broached the matter more… delicately.”</p><p>“I apologize for asking you to continue, but that does not explain the relationship between Keladry and your esteemed uncle.”</p><p>“Of course not. I simply felt you needed the context. That is much simpler. With my family killed and concerns for my safety felt, and to be honest, my aunt and uncle feeling a little bereft at their own son’s leaving home to train, I was raised from the age of seven on by his imperial majesty and his wife.” Thayet’s face went paler as Jon’s grip on his own tea went whiter. This explained a great deal about the amount of attention the emperor was paying to his niece’s care and happiness.</p><p>“The problem-” Shinko continued, “Is that I had nightmares, terrible ones, and well, I just didn’t feel safe without Kel, your majesties. And it wasn’t proper, with her parent’s positions as diplomats, for us to be close friends. Much less be around each other all the time. So, my uncle developed an idea, carefully phrased as a jest even Lord Sakuyo could take pride in. He removed himself from public life, using fears after my family’s assassination and careful showings to assuage doubts about his health. He and my aunt set themselves up in a small manor with servants and guards who were trusted to act discreetly. And we told Kel and her parents that he was a cranky distant uncle who had fallen very far out of favor indeed in the imperial circles. More merchant than noble, but successful at that. Ilane and Piers, gods bless, were run ragged by Prince Eitaro at the time, part of the plan, so they did not ask too many questions. And having their most energetic daughter looked after during the day was, I assume, quite a relief. If my uncle happened to look like the emporer… well, they were still new in the islands but even they knew His Imperial Majesty would <em>never</em> have acted like a cranky merchant uncle.”</p><p>Thayet had her hand over her mouth, covering slight giggles at Jon’s gobsmacked expression.</p><p>“And that <em>worked</em>?”</p><p>“Oh yes. I don’t believe it would here,” Shinko said looking thoughtful, “As your majesties’ appearances are so distinctive and public. But my aunt and uncle are… no longer in the ides of their lives, and without face paint it is hard to see them as imperial until they act it.”</p><p>“Well, I suppose that explains why Kel is such a favorite. If she was around so much as they were raising you. But not what you meant by assistant.”</p><p>“I am sure you have discussed with the Lady Ilane, Thayet, how much energy and focus Kel has.” Thayet nodded, looking surprised.</p><p>“Ilane said it was like trying to ride a runaway horse, raising her.” Shinko raised her <em>shukusen</em> to cover the large smile she gave at that description.</p><p>“Just so. And well, Kel is quite talented. She has a formidable and almost innate sense with mathematics, supply lines, trade. She also has a unique take on everything, specifically how commoners are regarded and treated. It turns out she was sneaking down to the fish market, our equivalent to the Lower City, without supervision almost every week. She completely opened my uncle, the emperor’s, eyes to how regular citizens in his country were living. Not to mention she had most amusing comments on everyone she met, from the greatest noble to the least servant. So, my uncle thought, in his wisdom, to kill two birds with one stone. He had, as I am sure you both are aware, an incredibly large volume of work every day, and Kel had an incredibly large volume of energy. The two matched quite nicely. They also enjoyed checkers and chess together every day. My uncle frequently says she is the most surprising opponent he ever faced, never taking the same route twice. And as I became like a daughter to him and my aunt, I have to believe Kel experienced the same. Though perhaps more like a beloved niece. He <em>did</em> ask her to call him uncle.” Jon felt the headache that he had held back with his Gift at the original letter bloom into a monster.</p><p>“I see.” He replied, without feeling. Shinko shook back to herself, falling out of pleasant reverie.</p><p>“I hope you do. I suppose my begging mercy for my oldest and best friend would not change your mind?”</p><p>“It can’t, princess, I can likely commute the sentence slightly. But treason is treason. And must be answered as such.” Jon said firmly. He watched cautiously as Shinko’s face underwent a change he remembered seeing in a young squire in a courtroom years before, rage simmering lava hot under immovable features, made hotter by the stillness.</p><p>“I see. Commute her sentence how?” Each word fell precisely like a stone into an undisturbed pool. If the king was a lesser man he would have flinched. As it was, he remained wary.</p><p>“It depends on the pushback, but we are still at war. Ignoring a direct order as she did, regardless of results, is punishable by hanging on Traitor’s Hill.” He expected a flinch but was disappointed as her face remained eyes glittering in rage in a completely passive face. “I can likely get away, in the circumstances, with stripping her of her knighthood and confining her to her family’s lands. Perhaps banishment, but that would be from Tortall and all it’s allies and would basically leave her to the country she just caused to lose the war. Which is likely a worse fate than death on the hill.”</p><p>“And of female knights?” Jon did wince now, already hearing Alanna’s rant.</p><p>“This would likely be the nail in the coffin, so to speak.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Shinko stood gathering her skirts to give a, Jon noticed, somewhat shallow curtsey. “I would pick banishment if you do not court war. I wish you a good and profitable life, Jonathan of Conte. Thayet, you would be an honor to have as a mother-in-law, I shall never have another as kind. I shall send a letter to Roald explaining, please see that he receives it. I regret much, but I must away to pack.” She gave another curtsey, looking to Jon as if he would dismiss her after such a statement. He looked to Thayet in bafflement, who was looking at Shinko with an expression of chagrined approval. Seeing no help from that direction, he turned back to Shinko.</p><p>“Princess, the treaty—”</p><p>“Is at an end. Though peace shall prevail, I hope. Perhaps when Roald is king another may be drawn up. Though I fear it is unlikely we will both be unmarried at such a time, and I shall not be so pleased with my next match. Now, if you will excuse me, I simply must pack. I have letters to write and transport to secure.”</p><p>“I will have Kel placed in prison.” Jon said quickly. “Here in Tortall. I also do not think his imperial majesty would risk this treaty for one knight who barely squeaked through training, was placed overseeing a refugee camp and then lost the refugees.” Thayet looked horrified as Shinko’s mask stayed in place by a thread.</p><p>“You are mistaken. In many respects it seems. And I find it unlikely you will do so.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I am king, I can easily place and hold one errant knight in a cell.” Jon almost took a step back as Shinko dropped her mask to start giggling behind her <em>shukusen</em>, turning into almost hysterical laughter at the end.</p><p>“You are quite mistaken <em>indeed</em>. I only hope they think to have one of the children put her to sleep, else she’s liable to notice and try to stay.”</p><p>“Stay?” Shinko’s laughter returned, taking on a killer edge.</p><p>“You sent what twenty-five soldiers who have all worked with or under Kel to escort her, correct?”</p><p>“Yes. She isn’t likely to fight it, from all reports. Kneeled to accept punishment and shackles right at the border, still injured.” Shinko shook her head.</p><p>“She has always been too honorable. But you are correct. She would never condone escape and she will not try it.”</p><p>“Then what—”</p><p>“The four hundred refugees plus convicts she has been training as a guerilla army might have other opinions.” Shinko said, her eyes glittering. “Now, if you will excuse me, I must away to pack. There are many arrangements to be made.” Shinko gave a correct, yet sharp, bow and swept out of the room as Jon felt his headache come in full force.</p><p>“Arrangements, indeed. If those arrangements don’t include transport and homes for four hundred plus an unconscious lady knight, I’ll eat my shoe.” Thayet said, looking at the door Shinko just exited as Jon sank into a chair, rubbing his temples. She turned to look at him. “Tell me you at least let the people following her off.”</p><p>“Yes.” Jon said groaning. “Queenscove is too important to piss off right now.”</p><p>“Well, I’d say odds are Nealan leaves for Yaman anyway. Given his best friend <em>and</em> his fiancé will both be there. Not to mention someone has to <em>keep</em> Keladry asleep.” Thayet said, brutally.</p><p>“You think they’ll keep her asleep past the initial escape?” Jon said, looking up.</p><p>“If they aren’t stupid, she’ll wake up in the Yamani Islands in a compound controlled directly by the emperor. And from everything Ilane has shared with me, they aren’t stupid.”</p><p>“You’re saying I am?”</p><p>“Well, you could have discreetly ignored the treason. In which case you would have had, in addition to the end of the war, a new prosperous town led by a loyal knight with close ties to the Yamani emperor. Instead we have a broken treaty, no town, no knight, and a son who is likely going to try to abdicate to follow his love across the sea or at least want to.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re mad at me as well.”</p><p>“Oh, so glad you caught on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>